Negeri Tanda Tanya
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Benar, apabila ia sudah hidup lebih lama dari America. Bahkan setara degan waktu hidup kakek dari duo Italia itu. Tetapi baginya, segalanya semenjak dulu tetaplah tanda tanya; dirinya adalah tanda tanya besar. OC Male!Indonesia/Maybe Satirical/OOC Madness


**A/N :** tulisan pendek yang awalnya dibuat untuk studi kasus bacok dan congkel kepala Dayak vs. Madura, dan benda ini lahir karena saya berujung bosan analisis dan kebanyakan muntah ngeliat video otak dan organ lainnya serta mayat bertebaran kayak sampah, lembar penelitiannya saya bikin ulang jadi... Begini.

**Warning** : saya masih anak SMA yang masih di bawah umur. Masih bloon gablek tentang politik, jadi semua yang ada disini hanya berupa pandangan dan pendapat saya saja. Tak ada niatan memprovokasi, atau pun menyinggung oknum-oknum tertentu. Sedikit menyebut tentang SARA. Istilah-istilah yang agak _suggestive_. Makanya, hukumnya tetap DLDR, ya.

_Slightly historical. _Masih_ general history, _sih_._

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

___Enjoy_

* * *

Raka Pratama Mandala, atau di mata kawan-kawannya, ia suka disebut-sebut sebagai Indonesia.

Personifikasi negeri kepulauan dari sekitar semenanjung Melayu yang di jepit dua samudera dan dua benua. Rumahnya terbentang dari Sabang sampai Merauke, yang menghimpit lebih dari 17.000 pulau di dalamnya, menjadikannya terkenal akan negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia. Seorang negeri yang cukup dikagumi dan memiliki reputasi yang lumayan di pandangan dunia, dan tengah mencoba memperdalam persahabatannya dengan beberapa negeri seperti America, Russia, dan beberapa negeri di Asia Timur.

Negeri yang sebenarnya mampu memberi makan hampir 300 juta manusia, tetapi masih sering bergantung pada negeri lain. Yah, bukannya jelek, sih. Ia tahu ia mampu, tetapi ia masih sering kebingungan tentang bagaimana jalan menuju titik mampu tersebut. Sebenarnya agak sedikit malu juga, mengimpor beras dari saudara dekatnya di Thailand sana padahal harusnya ia bisa memproduksi sendiri, tapi ya sudahlah. Biarlah begini dulu, pikirnya. Ia memang sejak dulu merupakan negeri yang lamban bertumbuh. Toh, yang penting ia tak berhenti belajar, kan?

Secara pribadi, Raka akan berpikir demikian. Menjadi Indonesia lebih sulit daripada menjadi negeri lainnya. Sakit kepala ia, ketika memikirkan jalan terbaik dalam mempersatukan lebih dari 100 ras dengan 783 bahasa yang berbeda-beda hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Kepalanya tak bisa berhenti cenat-cenut menyikapi anak-anak bangsanya yang masih terlalu polos, yang tahunya hanya bacok kepala dan mencongkel otak sesamanya saja. Uh, memangnya sebegitu susah, ya, hanya untuk berdamai?

Kalau sudah melihat anak-anak negerinya mulai angkat parang dan bacok kepala, ia hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. Dari dulu, terasa sakit mendera di jantungnya jika ada perpecahan yang terjadi dalam negerinya. Namun rupa-rupanya pertikaian bacok congkel itu sudah membuat antibodi tersendiri baginya. Sudah tak begitu sakit lagi, tapi tetap menjadi perkara yang membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tak heran, sih. Negeri multikultural memang berat diurus. Tapi kapan selesainya, nih?"

Lalu ia balik menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadanya. Mudah saja caranya : adaptasilah pandangan pluralisme. Terima orang apa adanya. Bagi Raka yang sudah berkenalan dengan kawan-kawannya di seberang lautan sana, kawan-kawannya yang bervariasi dan berwatak aneh bin ajaib sudah terlalu banyak. Lah, ini? Ketemu suku lain saja, anak-anaknya sudah mulai bacok hantam congkel. Padahal masih sama-sama _Malayan Mongoloid_. Masih sama-sama _Homo Sapiens_ tapi perlakuan masih seperti binatang rabies saja.

Maklumlah. Ia negeri yang kaya nan rapuh. Ia punya segala yang diidamkan negeri lain, tetapi ia masih terlalu hijau untuk mengolahnya. Belum ditambah dengan globalisasi dan modernisasi, lama-lama hilang sajalah semua kekayaannya. Rindu ia, akan anak-anaknya dari era lalu yang begitu gigih memperjuangkan kemerdekaan. Tangguh dan tetap berapi-api walau tahu mereka bisa terbunuh siapa-siapa.

Sekarang, kemana?

Anak-anaknya menjadi binatang pengerat semua. Satu-satu termakan emas palsu dan bersarang di _Green Bra_ sana. Mungkin lainnya di kantor lain lagi, tetapi mereka yang berada di _Green Bra_ sana memang paling sering membuatnya cenat-cenut tak karuan. Hobinya pada makan dalam semua, kalau katanya Yogyakarta.

"Hei Al, aku iri padamu."

Pernyataan mengejutkan itu keluar dari bibir Raka, sembari menteri hitamnya ia geser. "Skak." ucapnya kecil, dan kembali menyesap wedang jahenya lagi. Untung _host country_-nya kali ini―dengan sangat tak terduga―ingat akan wedang jahe yang menghangatkan di bulan Desember seperti ini. Alfred, sang _host country _bergumam, memikirkan langkah terbaik untuk ia jalani. Anak itu cepat belajar, pikir Alfred. Sosok Republik Indonesia memang tak pernah berhenti mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa iri? Kau tahu aku lebih iri soal bakso dan nasi gorengmu yang enak itu."

"Bukan masalah itu." tutur Raka. Menjalankan kuda hitamnya. Serius, apakah yang ada di pikiran lelaki _blonde_ itu hanya makanan saja? Yah, tapi siapa pula yang tahan menghadapi nasi goreng dan bakso kuah? Tambah cuka dan cabai sedikit saja, rasanya seolah seperti mencicipi rasa makanan surga bagi lidah Raka. "Kulihat kau tak punya masalah dengan sistem pemerintahanmu. Begitu rapi dari luar..."

"...dan kotor di dalam." jawab sang _American_. Tangan-tangannya berputar-putar di atas papan sebelum akhirnya ia memilih satu bidaknya untuk dijalankan. Kuda juga, rupanya. "Kita semua tahu itu. Kau tentu punya alasan mengapa kau selalu memanggilku anak kecil, bukan? Mulutku saja manis. Perlakuanku, apalagi pemerintahanku, juga tak manis."

"Tak meyakinkan." Raka mendesah. Segera mengambil kuda-nya dan memakan menteri putih yang baru saja dijalankan Alfred. "Setidaknya kau punya sistem pemerintahan yang lebih baik dariku. Lebih teratur."

"Karena kudidik anak-anakku untuk bebas. _Freedom_. Itu inti ajaranku. Menjadi bebas tak berbatas." masih nampak keras berpikir, hingga akhirnya Alfred memutuskan untuk mendorong balik raja-nya. "Seharusnya kau mendidik anak-anakmu dengan caraku juga."

"Dasar liberalis." Raka terkekeh pelan. Menyeruput wedang jahenya yang mulai mendingin. "Tapi maaf, tidak. Aku cinta Pancasila yang demokratis."

"Kata seseorang yang dikritik keras tentang undang-undang HAM-nya yang tak berfungsi dengan baik." Alfred mendengus. Kembali menjalankan benteng putihnya dan memakan kuda hitam milik Raka. "Menteriku benar-benar tak suka dengan bagaimana hukum di tempatmu berjalan. Bersyukur saja _boss_-ku yang sekarang pernah besar di tempatmu."

"Ya, ya. Tetap saja aku iri padamu. Hukum-hukum di tempatmu tetap berjalan baik. Memangnya aku, korupsi dimana-mana..."

"Namanya korupsi juga ada dimana pun, Raka. Orang biasa pun dikorup oleh yang lain, tetapi bedanya di tempatku, kujalani hukumannya. Bukan hanya asal pasang hukum lalu jadi pajangan saja." Alfred mulai tersenyum getir. Ikut menyesap Arabica miliknya. "Tapi lain daripada itu, aku harus bilang iri padamu."

Kata-kata manis lagi. Tapi bukankah itu faktanya? Ialah negeri idaman dunia. Paru-paru dunia yang multikultural, multibahasa. Kekayaan dan sumber daya alam serta manusia yang sangat besar. Siapa yang kuat menolak, juga? "Iri karena...?"

"Kau punya sejarah. Punya budaya dan bahasa nasional." lelaki personifikasi United States of America itu menutup matanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mendesah berat. "Aku ini seperti kotak baja yang kuat. Yang sulit runtuh dari luar. Tapi jika kau lihat ada apa di dalamku, isinya kosong. Bahasa yang paling umum di tempatku adalah milik England. Sejarahku baru ada ketika England datang. Beda denganmu yang sudah bisa mengukir sejarah sejak dulu." lalu melihat ke luar jendela. Menatap pada burung-burung yang bersiulan di luar dengan merdu. "Aku selalu iri pada mereka yang mempunyai sejarah. Tak jarang juga aku merasa resah karenanya."

"Lalu mengapa kau harus iri?" memang benar ia adala salah satu negeri dengan kisah sejarah terumit yang pernah ada. Tetapi ia tetap masih **SALAH SATUNYA**. Ia tahu, masih banyak kawan-kawan Eropa-nya yang punya cerita yang lebih menarik. Atau kenapa ia tak iri saja dengan abangnya, India, dan mentornya, China? Sungguh, Raka tak habis pikir ada apa dengan isi otak milik Alfred F. Jones.

"Katakan saja aku terinspirasi kata-kata pelopor kemerdekaanmu dulu, bahwa 'Bangsa yang besar adalah bangsa yang ingat akan jasa pahlawannya..."

"'...dan jangan sekali-kali melupakan sejarah.'" uh, jujur ia sudah agak lupa tentang yang satu itu. Terpaksa lah ia harus menengak malunya bulat-bulat. Bisa-bisanya orang lain ingat lebih baik akan sejarahnya... "Jas Merah. Soekarno. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

Naif sekali dirinya.

"Tetapi," ia mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan kalut tersebut. _Don't be so obvious_, kalau berkata dari bahasa paling lazim si _American_ itu. "Untuk apa kau menginginkan hal semacam sejarah? Itu kan hanya kisah masa lalu yang penuh kebodohan dan kenistaan. Kau enak tak perlu susah-susah seperti kami, yang harus belajar ratusan tahun, dan kau mau semuanya itu?"

"Mungkin karena aku iri pada mereka yang masih punya 'identitas'; bagiku, mereka yang punya sejarah adalah mereka yang punya identitas. Punya jati diri." pion putih itu diputar-putar. Pertanda bahwa lelaki itu mulai kurang minat melanjutkan permainan catur tersebut. "Kita tetap ada di sini karena manusia masih ada. Kita sama saja dibuat melalui tangan manusia yang tak akan pernah bisa sempurna. Makanya, kita tak pernah dibentuk sempurna." Alfred tertawa girang, "itu kata-kata England, sih. Kita ini negeri. Personifikasi. Tangan kanan pemimpin bangsa. Makanya jangan heran kalau kita punya rahasia kotornya sendiri."

Rahasia kotor, ya…

Mungkin tidak salah juga. Dalam pandangan Raka, sesosok Alfred adalah seorang anak kecil yang tumbuh dalam tubuh yang terlalu cepat dewasa. Anak kecil yang dipaksa untuk berpikir selayaknya seorang dewasa, dan anak yang 'terpaksa' dinodai dengan berbagai komplikasi politik yang seharusnya masih kurang pantas baginya. Raka menahan tawanya, mengingat bagaimana ia adalah salah satu di antara tua bangka bernama personifikasi. Sudah hidup hampir setara kakek dari duo Italia tersebut, matanya sudah cukup banyak melihat hal-hal buruk.

"Ya, ya. Bukankah karena itu kita punya teman?" Alfred mendesah lagi. Kali ini benar-benar memajukan pionnya ke posisi yang diinginkannya. Melahap benteng hitam yang awalnya berdiri manis pada satu _spot_ yang dimaksud. "Lama-lama hidup seperti ini terasa sepi. Kita butuh teman untuk diajak berinteraksi, kan?"

"Kata "berteman" bagi kita mempunyai makna yang berbeda. Itu hanya kata-kata kiasan untuk menutupi penjajahan kelas modern. Tak ada bedanya, Al."

"Awww, apa itu berarti kau mau membahas soal Freeport sekarang?" Alfred tergelak. Gemilang matanya berkata-kata penuh arti. "Sudah cukup lama aku tak bertemu dan berduel catur denganmu, sekarang kau membahas masalah itu. Kenapa kita tidak nikmati saja dulu permainannya, _sir_?"

Nikmati, nikmati. Tentu saja kau yang nikmat. Pikir-pikir itu terus terngiang-ngian dan mengambang di dalam otaknya. Semuanya sama saja. Personifikasi sepertinya memang harus cakap. Harus bermulut manis biar semuanya terbujuk ke dalam benang laba-laba yang mematikan. Mati dalam ketergantungan dan kompleksitas tak berujung. Sampai nanti juga ia percaya, kalau-kalau emas di Papua nanti sudah habis, barulah _American_ ini langsung menggulung papan caturnya mundur dan tak mengakui dirinya sebagai kawan seperjuangan lagi.

"Ya, kau benar. Harusnya kita nikmati saja permainan ini." kemudian mengangkat ratunya, dan tersenyum penuh makna ketika bijih catur tersebut jatuh pada titik D7.

.

"Skak mat."

.

.

**End**

* * *

_Reviews never stop to amuse me~_


End file.
